


Betrayal Begets Betrayal

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: Reader tries to move on with her life after Steve's infidelity, much to his dismay.





	Betrayal Begets Betrayal

“Hey, Steve. How are things at home-everything ok with the girls?” You were back at the hotel and had just kicked off your heels. It was time to relax and decompress from a long day of guest speakers and meet and greets. This is probably the only thing you loathe about your job. 

“They're good. Gracie scored a goal today-kicked the ball right between the goalie’s legs, and Sarah painted a picture of her family. I hung it on the fridge. Hope that's ok?” There was some uncertainty in his voice, something you had become accustomed to lately. 

“Yeah, that’s fine…and McKennna? How's she handling me being gone?” You hated leaving the one year old, but this was part of the career you chose. Leaving them would never be an easy task. 

“Missing her mom, like usual. Keeps going into the bedroom looking for you. When she can't find you, she throws herself down and cries. She hates it when you leave.” 

A slight pang of guilt ran through you. Leaving the girls was always the hardest part of your job, but you knew their father was more than capable of caring for them in your absence. Dr. Rogers specialized in pediatric care. Kids were kinda his thing. 

“I hate leaving them too…make sure you kiss them for me.” You struggle to unzip your dress, but then you feel fingers from behind, helping your fumbling fingers. “Thanks.” You said softly, the man leans in and kisses you on the back of the neck. 

“You're welcome, doll.” 

“He's there with you, isn't he?” Steve asks, tone becoming irritated. He must have heard his voice through the phone. 

“Steve…,” you begin, every phone call always turns into this. It's starting to get old, “we've talked about this ad nauseam. You don't get to comment about this part of my life anymore.” You let out a frustrated sigh. 

“You're still my wife and mother of my children, and you're sleeping with my so called best friend. Damn right, I'm gonna comment about it. I'm never, ever gonna let it go!” Steve's becoming increasingly emotional throughout his rant, he always does when the conversation shifts. 

“I'm only your wife for another month--the divorce will be final soon, and you know none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you, so please refrain from judging who I spend my time with.” You look over at Bucky now sitting on the hotel bed, shaking his head at your words. This is a fight he's heard way too many times to count. 

“How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I've begged you time and time again to forgive me, but you turned your back on me-on us. Why can't we just work it out and fix this? Start over again?” Steve’s pleading with you, sorrow in his voice. 

Part of you wishes you could go back and change everything, but you weren't the one who broke your vows. There isn't anything you have to fix or atone for. Steve is the one who committed the ultimate betrayal. 

“How's Sharon? Pregnancy going well?” Bucky smirks at your dig into Steve’s infidelity. He loves it when you try to fight dirty. 

Your husband lets out a frustrated sigh through the phone. Steve hates it when you bring her up. “I wouldn't know. We're uh, not together anymore.” 

Ah, so that's what this is all about. The relationship didn't work so now he wants back into your life. Too bad. You've already closed the door on your marriage. This door will never find its way open again. 

“I'm sorry to hear that, Steve. I don't know what else I can say.” She was the reason for his choices, his cheating. Sharon was the reason your twelve-year marriage was now over. He made his bed and thought he was comfortable. It's not your fault he's no longer lying in it. 

“Yeah, well...I'm not the only one she was seeing. Turns out Sharon was also sleeping with my other best friend. Betrayal begets betrayal. Mine just cost me everything.” His voice is soft and low. “I miss you, Y/N. I just-can't we try again?” You can hear the hope in him. Steve wanted to start over, a fresh start ever since you filed for divorce. It just wasn't ever going to happen. Not now...not ever. 

“Did Bucky tell you?” You watch the man in question take off his shirt and lay down on the bed, patting the space next to him. “We're-uh, we're getting married. He asked me to marry him.” Bucky shakes his head and for a moment regret courses through you. 

“Are you fucking serious?!” Steve yells through the phone and you move it away from your ear.  
“It's only been a few months and you're ready to start a new life with him?! Un-fucking-real, Y/N! Such fucking bullshit!” Steve’s mad as hell, but again, this is all his doing. 

“This isn't how you should have found out, but it was bound to happen. I'm not sorry, Steve, but there wouldn't be a Bucky and me if there wasn't a Sharon and you, and I'm not the one that cheated!” Bucky nods in agreement, even though he had admitted to you he'd been in love with you for longer than he can remember. He dated it back to high school, but Steve had got to you first. Steve would always be your first love, but sometimes first loves can have an expiration date. That date was five months ago when you lawyered up. Steve’s time with you had come to an end. 

“I can't believe you won't give us a second chance, Y/N! He won't let you, will he? He's always wanted you for himself!” 

You turn away from Bucky before the tears start to fall. He's spent too many nights wiping them from your eyes. That's why the two of you were together now. Bucky had been your rock through everything. It only made sense you'd end up as a couple. 

“Bucky has nothing to with my choice, Steve!” Your voice becoming shaky through the phone. “I tried, Steve! For a year, I tried! Do you know what it's like to find out your husband is cheating on you while you’re pregnant?! It's the worst kind of pain imaginable...but still I tried! Why?!  
Because I loved you, and in the end, it didn't mean shit! All the tears I shed, the therapy I went to, the family counseling we did...it meant fuck all of nothing! You never stopped seeing her! You made your choice now allow me to make my own!” You were yelling at him now. This is always how these phone calls went. You fell into the trap once again. 

“You have to live with this. It took me a fucking year, Steve! A year to file and say enough is enough! You had a year to change, to fix what you broke. A year to think about me and the girls. If Gracie, Sarah, and McKenna, weren't enough to change your mind, there wasn't anything more I could do! In one month, our divorce will be final, and Bucky and I will be moving on. You don't have to like it, but you must live with it. It's time to let me go!” 

Bucky has now moved from the bed and has wrapped his arms around your waist, trying to ground you...offer you comfort in his touch. This is something he does every time things with Steve go south. You'll always be grateful to him for this. 

“I'll never stop, ya know?” Steve says through his own sniffles, “I'll never stop trying...stop loving you.” You can't control Steve, that much was obvious, but you can control you, and you've already moved on and let go. It really was time for him to do the same. 

“You'll get the…” you trailed off, your fiancé grabbing the phone out of your hands. 

“Steve…” Bucky says sternly to his best friend, “come on, man...this has to stop.” There's silence from Bucky and you can hear Steve talking to him but can't make out the words. 

“I know you're upset, but you can't keep doing this to her or yourself. I love you like a brother, man…always will, but it's time to let this go. It's time for all of us to heal.” You'd never been more thankful for him to take over a phone call in your life. Even though their relationship is strained, he always seems to be able to talk Steve down. He really is Steve’s best friend. 

“It's been a long day, and Y/N and I need to rest. We have more shit to attend tomorrow and Stark expects us to come home with a full report. Please kiss the girls for us? Thanks. See you soon, bye.” Bucky hangs up the phone and moves over to you. “You ok?” He wraps you up in a tight hug. 

“Yeah, he just always gets to me.” Bucky kisses you on the forehead and it makes you smile. 

“It'll be over soon and then we'll move on. Can I make a suggestion, though?” He moves back just a little to look you in the eyes. “Let’s refrain from telling him everything.” Bucky places a hand on your stomach in a show of intimacy, he's becoming increasingly attached to that part of your body as of late. “He doesn't need to know quite yet about our little nugget. Steve can't be the only one good at keeping secrets.” 

Bucky's right, Steve doesn't need to know. Steve broke your heart and happiness once before. You refused to let him steal another moment from you ever again. 

“I agree. This is one secret I’ll happily keep. Steve won’t break my spirit again.”


End file.
